Many mobile terminals such as cellular phones, PDAs or mobile computers use a touch panel display as an input device for a user to input instructions or commands into the terminal. For example, the user can dial a phone number by touching numbers displayed on the touch panel display. Further, since the mobile terminals have a variety of functions and applications other than a phone, the touch panel display has become a more important feature for the mobile terminals as an input device of the commands or instructions for the functions and applications. As such, it is necessary to organize and make available the various functions and applications available to a user. However, the amount of information that can be displayed on the touch panel at a time is constrained by the amount of space available on the panel.
In recent years, many cellular phones have allowed users to create multiple pages having links to applications. As a result, ways of allowing a user to navigate between multiple pages developed because the space available on the touch panel for displaying pages is limited. In one example, a single page may be viewed at a time on the touch panel display. Thus, in order to view a different page, a user must scroll to the right or left to move another page into the display. In another example, a cube is provided that displays different pages on different sides of the cube. A user can rotate or spin the cube to view the different pages. A side of the cube displaying a page may then be expanded to fill the touch panel display. Thereafter, a user may select a particular application from the page displayed.
Hence a need exists for a user interface layout that allows a user to view and select from multiple pages on a single display, while also allowing the adjustment of the amount of space that is allocated to each page.